Total Drama Legacy
by DarkstarHuntsman
Summary: Ten years after the original Total Drama Island, Chris McLean returns to a rebuilt and redesigned Camp Wawanakwa for a season that celebrates the ten years that came before and revamps things for the future! SYOC CLOSED! Rated K for language and cartoon violence. Most recent update: authors note about delay
1. Casting Call

The camera opens on Chris standing on a familiar dock. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Ten years ago, Total Drama took the world by storm, winning audiences the world over. After an unfortunate sinking of the original island back in Total Drama All-Stars and our lawyers greatly advising against returning to Pahkitew Island, we had the Pahkitew design team rebuild Total Drama's original home for an all-new competition, both honoring past seasons and moving ahead with all new tortures- I mean challenges... hehehe. This season, 20 new campers will be joining the fight for a grand total of one million dollars! But we can't do this without victims... I mean competitors. We're holding an open call for audition submissions! If you're at all interesting and willing to sign the wavers, we might just pick you. So send in your applications so you can return to the new and improved Camp Wawanakwa to fight for the money, and your lives, right here on Total... Drama... LEGACY!"

 **(submit applications through private messages! Application below :) I'm gonna start this at the latest a week from today, provided I get enough applicants. Looking for eight males, ten females!)**

 **(EDIT 6/25 As of right now I have slots for five men and three women remaining!)**

 **OC APP**

 **Full Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Personality:**

 **History:**

 **Everyday Outfit:**

 **Sleepwear:**

 **Swimwear:**

 **Hair:**

 **Face:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Body Shape:**

 **Skin Tone:**

 **Race/Nationality:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Talents:**

 **Accent/Speech impediments?:**

 **Relevant Medical History:**

 **Strategy:**

 **Alignment:**

 **Relationship?:**

 **If so, what kind of person?:**

 **Why come to Camp Wawanakwa?:**

 **Anything else important?:**

 **Audition Tape:**

I eagerly await submissions! Good luck everyone! And (although this isn't Total Drama, points to anyone who gets this reference) CAMPE DIEM!


	2. Cast List So Far

**CAST LIST SO FAR AS OF 6/25**

 **RETURNING COMPETITORS**

 **Owen  
Duncan  
Alejandro  
Cameron  
Zoey  
Sky**

 **NEW COMPETITORS  
1\. (The Goldhearted Mean Queen) by RainGain  
2\. Tsuki (The Quiet Moon Freak) by SilverMoon1912  
3\. Lucy (The Lovely Girl) by SevenAlice  
4\. Roxy (The Irish Tomboy) by JackHammerMan  
5\. Lain (The Empathetic Psychic) by Alestair Bloodrive VII  
6\. Sophie (The Gamer Girl) by littlechavaleh  
7\. Mary (The Thrill Hunter) by DarkJeneral  
8\. Paul (The Emotionless Nerd) by DarkJeneral  
9\. Gabriel (The Politician's Son) by Omakin  
10\. Reuben (The Good Guy) from ThorBringsTheThunder  
11\. Josiah (The Weirdo) by Me**

 **As of the time of writing I have room for four more male competitors and three more female competitors. Also a few people have asked me but I haven't made it widely clear. I'm accepting up to three submissions per person if you choose, but chances are that unless there's a good reason or a lack of interest you will likely only get one in. Also I didn't say this before but just a warning that this is all in good fun, let's not be upset if/when our characters get eliminated. Everyone leaves Total Drama sooner or later. Let's just have fun :)**


	3. The New Wawanakwa Part 1

**EPISODE 1: THE NEW WAWANAKWA PART 1**

The camera opens on the sun rising over the cliffs of Camp Wawanakwa, panning down slowly to show Chris McLean standing on the dock beside the Wawanakwa sign, smiling his trademark smile.

"Wawanakwa, the island that started it all. Years ago, we saw twenty-two teenagers come to this island to compete for 100,000 dollars Canadian! Fortunately, the fans couldn't get enough of it and we had torture ideas to spare so we went on to take over a film lot, travel the world, create a nuclear wasteland, clean that wasteland and use it again, and build an entirely new island! Unfortunately following the events of Total Drama All-Stars, Wawanakwa was destroyed. We moved on to Pahkitew Island but what can I say? I'm sentimental! Since all of our incredible design team was building a new state of the art facility for the new season, complete with all the latest technologies and safety features, I decided that I wanted to honor the spirit of the show, cancelled that project, and had them build a perfect recreation of Camp Wawanakwa. And not a minute too soon, I might add. Since we're celebrating everything Total Drama, what better place to hold the biggest, deadliest game yet? Every winner Total Drama has ever had is contractually obligated to face off with 18 newcomers for one million dollars! They're all about to show up, and when they do they're going to face off against the most dangerous challenges, the most dangerous alliances, and the most shocking surprises ever as we celebrate everything that's come before. And it's all right here, right now, on Total… Drama… LEGACY!"

 ***cue theme song***

Chris grinned into the camera. "Welcome back to Total Drama Legacy. We're just getting ready for the first of our twenty four competitors to arrive." The sound of helicopter blades picks up as a prison chopper lowers down to the dock. "Here's our first competitor! You know him, you love him, three-time competitor and winner of Total Drama Action… DUNCAN!" The choppers doors open and Duncan is thrown off. Duncan crashes on the dock as his duffel bag is thrown on top of him. "Duncan, my man! Welcome back to the outside haha," Chris said with a grin. Duncan jumped to his feet and grabbed Chris by the collar.

"YOU! I got thrown in prison because of you!" Duncan snarled. Chris grinned.

"Dude, you burned down my cottage. YOU got you thrown in prison. But it's cool, brah. I worked out an early release with your warden. It turns out that they think this show is worse punishment than prison. Just remember that we share the same parole officer, I know who to call if you get out of line." Duncan growled under his breath and dragged his bag away. As he did, a boat pulled up and dropped off a busty young woman with swirly white hair, a white dress shirt with the top button or two undone, a short black skirt, a red collar bow-tie, and black dress shoes and thigh high socks, as well as a blue jacket over her shoulders. "Welcome to the island, Lain!" Lain smiled and high fived Chris.

"Hey Chris, what's up?"

"Nothin' much! Likin the hair. How long did it take to get that windswept look?" Lain laughed.

"Just lucky I guess." She picked up her bag and walked over beside Duncan, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously? Which magic show did you just get fired from?" He asked, arms folded. Lain's smile immediately faded as she crossed her own arms and furrowed her brow.

"Is the ex-con really making an escape joke right now?" Lain growled. Duncan was quiet for a moment before grinning.

"Fair enough, magic girl, respect," he chuckled. The boat pulled up again and dropped off a short, muscular man with dark blue jeans, black sneakers, and a gray t-shirt under a burgundy button-up shirt.

"Steve, my man, what's good?" Chris grinned, fist-bumping him as he passed by. Stepping off the next boat after Steve was a tall, pear-shaped young woman with pink hair streaked with yellow tied up in two ponytails, wearing a black tube top, skinny jeans, a red hoodie, and pink heels. "Ruby! Welcome to the island!" Ruby smiled.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Chris," Ruby said sweetly as she passed. Hearing her accent, Duncan grinned.

"An English chick? Sweet. I've always dug that accent." Steve grabbed Duncan by the collar and pulled him to eye level.

"Watch it, mohawk," he snapped. "She's a person who deserves respect. Show it." Duncan shoved him off.

"Alright, Tiny, chill. I've been to prison, you're not the worst thing I've ever seen."

"I guarantee you that anything you've seen in prison is way worse than anything on the streets of New York, thug life," Steve barked back. The camera pans back to Chris, who's laughing.

"Oh man, I knew this season was gonna get dramatic but I had no idea it would happen this quickly!" Another boat pulled up and dropped off a young man and woman, about the same age and size. The girl, with long pink and green hair and wearing a red and black polo, black shoes, and black slacks, raced off the boat.

"This is it? Are we finally at Wawanakwa? YES! I'M SO PUMPED!" She cheered. The guy, with a brown buzzcut and wearing an identical outfit, stepped off behind her with their bags.

"Relax, Mary, we're one of the first ones here. Nothing's happened yet," he droned in a calm monotone. Chris chuckled as they walked past him.

"Mary, Paul, good to have you. Hopefully you guys have a better bond than the last pair of twins we had."

"Didn't the last pair of twins on this show hate each other?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, Amy and Samey ended up cheating each other out of the game and haven't spoken since Pahkitew Island… it was AWESOME!" Chris laughed. "Speaking of Pahkitew, here comes our next returning competitor! Winner of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, it's Sky!" Sky stepped off the boat and looked around, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least I don't have to live in a cave this time," she said with an optimistic smile.

"As someone who's on his third sentence in this shithole, trust me. The cave was probably better," Duncan quipped as Sky walked over to join them. Another boat dropped off a young man with glasses, sandy blonde hair in a wolf-tail and a sandy blonde beard, and wearing khaki shorts, sandals, a tie-die bandana, and a metal band t-shirt.

"Josiah! Welcome bro!" Josiah grinned, slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, and high-fived Chris as he walked to join the others.

"Chris, what's good bro! Good to be here!" He walked over to the other campers as a tall, tan girl with spiky blonde hair, a leather vest over a gray sports bra, skinny jeans, and boots stepped onto the dock.

"Oh my god, it looks horrible! Wasn't this island JUST built? Why does it look so run down?" She asked, disgusted. Chris just smiled proudly.

"What can I say, Isabella? We were going for authenticity!" She rolled her eyes and pushed past him.

"Whatever, just don't touch me."

"Oh great, Heather 2.0," Duncan said with a groan, rubbing his temples. The next boat let off an incredibly pale young man with black hair, clad in nothing but a tattered brown robe.

"Froth… dude…" Chris started hesitantly. "Did you lose your real clothes or something bro?" Froth goes to run off the boat but trips and tumbles onto the dock. He gets up and excitedly shakes Chris's hand.

"Hi! My name is Froth!" He chirped, grinning happily.

"Um… Yah… I know…" Froth then ran to the other campers, turning first to Josiah and extending his hand to him and repeating the same greeting.

"Hi! My name is Froth!" He piped again. Josiah grinned and wrapped Froth up in a big hug.

"What's up, dude? Name's Josiah!" As Froth began repeating the same greeting with everyone, Chris turned his attention to the short, pale, freckled brunette girl that just stepped off the next boat. She's wearing a Kingdom Hearts t-shirt, sweatpants, and sneakers.

"Sophie! Welcome!" Chris greeted. She nervously offered a weak smile before grabbing her bag and joining the other campers. She turned away shyly at the site of ex-con Duncan and muscular Steve, but Ruby gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't mind them, Steve seems alright and Duncan's all bark and no bite. I'm Ruby." Sophie smiled gently at her and was about to speak before being interrupted by the sound of loud party music from the next boat. Duncan grinned.

"Oh I know what that means!" He laughed.

"I do too!" Chris laughed. "Everybody, the original champion and the initial winner of Total Drama Island, it's Owen!" Owen launched himself off the boat and landed on the dock, immediately pulling Chris into a tight hug.

"WOOOOOOOO! BACK AT WAWANAKWA THIS IS AWESOME!" The lovable giant cheered.

"Yeah… good to… have you… now let me go…" Chris wheezed. Owen laughed and dropped Chris before running to greet the other campers, immediately reuniting with Duncan and befriending Froth and Josiah. "Ah geez… Owen's a great time but I just got over the last season he competed on…" Chris lamented, a hand on his sore back.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" A sweet voice asked. The next contestant, a young hourglass-shaped woman with long, wavy brunette hair, wearing a white, purple, and black plaid button-up opened over a white t-shirt, black tights, and running shoes asked as she placed her hands on Chris's back. "Does your back hurt? Perhaps some muscular distress? I might have some ibuprofen in my bag!" She began digging through her back before Chris held up a hand to stop her.

"It's cool, Shae, really. Appreciate the whole nurse-in-training thing you got going, but it's cool. Now hands off the merchandise." Shae smiled and nodded before walking past him to the other campers. "Geez… some of these campers… Well at least they can't get any odder…" The next girl to step onto the deck is a young woman with peach-colored hair done up in loose twintails, wearing a maroon-colored maid's outfit, with striped stockings and a frilly white apron. "…I stand corrected… welcome to camp, Lucy!"

"Thank you, Chris!" she said happily. She smiled excitedly at the other campers as she walks over. "Hello everyone! I'm so excited to be friends with all of you!"

"It's about time Chris hired someone to clean the cabins," Duncan whispered to Owen. The two snickered under their breath before Duncan received a swift elbow to the ribs from Steve. "Hey what's your damage?"

"What did I say about respect?" Steve and Duncan got up in each other's face before a familiar voice reached Duncan's ears.

"Come now, Duncan, the game hasn't even started and you're already fighting someone? Are you still so set on proving your villainous side?" Duncan's eyes widened as he turned to the newest arrival.

"You…" Chris laughed.

"Yep! Him! The winner of Total Drama World Tour, it's Alejandro!" The handsome Spaniard stepped off the boat and strode over to the others.

"Hola, friends. It's an honor to be playing with you all. Duncan, Owen, it's wonderful to see you again!" Alejandro said with a sly smile. Owen gave Alejandro a bone-crushing hug.

"HEY, AL! It's great to see you!" Owen cheered happily. Duncan narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, Al, it's good to see you again…" the delinquent sneered. The next to arrive was a tall, lanky girl with a large gray t-shirt, black shorts, sneakers, and a black headband holding back her long blonde hair.

"Joy!" Chris cheered happily.

"There is none," Joy droned as she stepped off the boat and walked straight past Chris.

"…I hate it when they come pre-broken," Chris grumbled, furrowing his brow. Joy was followed by a young man with spiky black hair and a green t-shirt with a microphone on it, tan shorts, and sandals. "Bruno, my man! What's up?"

"Yo Chris, what's up? It's good to be here!" Bruno grinned. "Wow look at this place! Great place to work out some new material!" He grinned, his green eyes sparkling. He jogged over to the others as the next boat pulled up. This next camper was a very thin girl with pale, almost white skin and lavender hair almost down to her waist, curling at the end and clipped on the left with two black hair clips. She was wearing dark purple gloves, a gray blazer, and a black skirt, with stockings and gray Mary Janes.

"Tsuki! Welcome!" The girl smiled nervously and moved her mouth, but no sound seemed to come out. "Did you say something?" She did the same thing and a very weak voice was heard, but not loud enough to be understood. "Okay I know you're shy but you gotta speak up a bit. You're on TV for Christ's sake."

"I said it's nice to be here…" Tsuki finally mustered, biting her lip in frustration as she pushed past him. Another boat pulled up and another returning contestant showed up.

"And here we have two-time contestant and winner of Total Drama All-Stars*, it's Zoey!" Zoey smiled. "Hey Chris! It's good to be back!" She walked over to the other campers and started introducing herself, ending up beside Alejandro.

"Zoey," Alejandro said with a smile.

"Alejandro," Zoey said flatly.

"How's loverboy? Still keeping Mal away?" Alejandro grinned. Zoey didn't even dignify that with a response. He just grinned and shrugged. "Hopefully that showed you I'm not always looking out just for me." The next boat arrived and a muscular young man with a black hoodie, jeans, running shoes, and a ball cap with a white maple leaf on it showed up.

"Hey Chris! Nice place here!" He said politely. Chris grinned.

"Thanks, Reuben. Glad someone thinks so," Chris jeered, shooting a glare at Isabella. After Reuben came a redheaded woman in a Nirava t-shirt and cargo shorts.

"Sup y'all!" She cheered as she jumped off the boat.

"Roxy! Good to have you!" Chris chest-bumped her as she passed him.

"Yeah bro! What's up dudes?" She shouted as she joined the others. A boat dropped off a man in a blue hoodie, jeans and tennis shoes with shaggy hair and freckles.

"Hudson! Art bro! What's happening man?" Chris greeted before another boat dropped off a young man with a black hooded jacket, blue t-shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and running shoes, and a black beanie. "Gabriel, dude. Good to have you!" Gabriel stood up straight and smiled.

"Good to be here, Chris, and I look forward to serving my teammates and my constituents well," he said with a smile.

"Um… cool? I don't know who your constituents are but whatever sinks your boat bro." Gabriel joined the group as the last boat pulled up and dropped off the smallest competitor, the last returning contestant. "Hey Cameron! Winner of Total Drama Revenge of the Island! Nice to see you in one piece, dude! Not gonna lie, didn't think you were gonna make it after All-Stars, dude."

"Uh, thanks Chris… that's very encouraging…" Cameron said meekly, pushing his glasses further up on his nose. He walked past Chris and joined the group, standing beside Sophie. Chris grinned.

"Alright, looks like that's everyone! In a moment we're gonna pick teams, but in case you don't remember if you need to vent at any time, the outhouse is the Confessional, where you can confess your deepest darkest secrets for the entire world to see. Just figured I'd remind you all. Time to discuss teams. When I call your name, go stand on the beach to the left of the dock." Chris hummed to himself as he thought. "Let's see… Duncan, Steve, Roxy, Froth, Paul, Mary, Cameron, Isabella, Sky, Gabriel, Lain, and Sophie." The group all moved and Chris threw them a rolled up flag. "You guys are one team! From this moment forward, you will be known as the Slammin' Salmon!" Froth unrolled the flag to see a large red fish and smiled from ear to ear.

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Froth:** Is this some kind of game? I've never played camp games before! This will be so fun!

 **Steve:** It's looking like a good team so far. A bit eccentric but I'm feeling good about it. The only person I'm wary of is Duncan. I don't trust him one bit.

 **Duncan:** Could our team be any weirder? Between robe boy, gamer girl, and magician's assistant we look like a circus show! And I'm gonna deck that short guy, mark my words. By the way what's with Chris and fish?

 **Sophie:** I mean I guess this is okay…

 **Froth:** Can you hear me? Am I being loud enough? *gets close to the camera* CAN YOU HEAR ME OUTHOUSE?

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chris grinned, pulling out a rolled up blue flag. "So that means Alejandro, Joy, Josiah, Bruno, Hudson, Shae, Lucy, Ruby, Owen, Zoey, Reuben, and Tsuki, you guys will be the Battlin' Beavers!" Reuben unfurled the flag to reveal a blue beaver with boxing gloves.

"Alright! A team flag!" Reuben cheered.

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Duncan:** Seriously he just barely changed the original team names… I'm starting to think literally anyone would be a better host than Chris

 **Owen:** YES! Beavers! WOO-HOO! This is gonna be awesome!

 **Alejandro:** This should be fun. The team seems filled with competent enough competitors that seem just feeble enough to play like a guitar.

 **Zoey:** I like our team, it should be fun! I don't trust Alejandro, though, I have to keep an eye on him…

 **Joy:** I mean, the team is okay, I guess. Not like any of this matters. It is kinda cool to be on the same team as Alejandro, Zoey, and Owen. I don't trust Alejandro, even though he was right about Mal controlling Mike for most of All-Stars… how did they get the scenes inside Mike's head?

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Alright campers, you have your teams," Chris spoke, glancing between the teams. "Now head on over to the cabins and unpack. The cabins are divided in two, girls on one side, guys on the other. Salmon in the East cabin, Beavers in the West!" The campers didn't move. "Like, now. Come on, guys, your first challenge begins in 30! Move, move, move!" He laughed as the team frantically grabbed their bags and made a break for the cabins. "Now the fun part begins… hehehe."

 **SALMON CABIN – GIRLS SIDE**

Sophie nervously stood by the door, watching as her teammates began deciding bunks and talking with one another. Lain saw her from one of the top bunks and waved her over. "Sophie! Over here!" Sophie nervously walked over. "Don't worry, we don't bite," Lain giggled as she jumped down from the top bunk.

"Sorry…" Sophie murmured. "I don't really do well in social situations…" Lain nodded gently, her energy falling gently.

"Yeah I know what you mean, it can be kinda scary… it is a bit nerve wracking…" Lain shook it off. "But that's why we make friends right? Wanna be bunkmates?" Sophie seemed a bit taken off-guard by this. "Oh uh… sure, I guess… I don't really sleep much, I'm usually up playing my 3DS…" Lain shrugged.

"No worries. To each their own." Lain smiled, finally coaxing a smile out of Sophie. Isabella watched this from her top bunk, rolling her eyes.

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Isabella** **–** Look at them all, making friends and trying to be happy. You don't win a game like this by making friends, you have to play dirty… *looks around the outhouse* although I don't ever wanna play THIS dirty.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **SALMON CABIN – BOYS SIDE**

Froth excitedly chatted with Cameron and Steve as he unpacked what few articles of clothing he brought with him. "This is going to be so fun! I've never been to summer camp before! My mom and dad didn't let me go to camp before so I'm excited! I love making new friends!"

"Yeah, it's gonna be a fun time, dude!" Steve said with a smile, claiming the bunk above Froth. "I mean it looks rough on TV but how bad could it be?"

"We're on TV?" Froth asked, confused.

"Yeah… you didn't know?" Cameron asked, confused. "It's a reality show… we're competing for a million dollars…" Froth didn't seem to register this at first.

"It's a big game, buddy," Steve said calmly. Froth's eyes shot open happily.

"Games? I LOVE GAMES!" Duncan rolled his eyes as he unpacked his bag.

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Duncan –** I swear to god if it's not one dweeb it's another. This Froth kid looks a few cards short of a full deck, and between him, bubble boy, and mini-muscle I'm gonna snap before the end of this season.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Give it a rest, dude," Duncan sighed as he kicked back in bed. "This isn't a fun game, it's the worst. The only reason any of us are here is for the money. Hell, the only reason I'm here is because I was sent to prison and the warden saw this show as a worse sentence."

"Dude, what the hell happened to you? Why do you have to be such a bully?" Steve asked with a snarl.

"What can I say? I'm a realist, bro." Duncan laced his hands behind his head as Steve jumped down from his bunk and stepped towards Duncan, hand curling into a fist. Gabriel grabbed Steve by the arm, holding him back.

"Come on dude, deep breaths. He's not worth it, getting into a fight this early." Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I know Duncan can be a bit… abrasive… but falling apart this early on can't be good for our team. We have to stand united."

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Steve –** I gotta hand it to Gabriel, dude's a good conflict manager. No one's ever been able to talk me out of a fight before.

 **Gabriel –** The key to good leadership is being calm under pressure and being able to diffuse the situation. If this team wants to be successful we have to work together as a well-oiled machine. A house divided cannot stand.

 **Froth –** The scary guy with green hair is kinda mean but WE GET BUNK BEDS!

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **BEAVER CABIN – BOYS SIDE**

Alejandro ran to the cabin before his allies got there, scoping out the cabin and strategically picking a top bunk. "Now if I really want to win this, I have to be where I can see and hear everything." As soon as he placed his bag down, the door swung open and Bruno jogged in. "Hola, amigo!" Alejandro greeted pleasantly. Bruno grinned, throwing his bag on the bunk beneath Alejandro's.

"Yo, Alejandro! What's up, buddy?" Bruno began unpacking as he chatted with Alejandro. "Mind if I take the bottom bunk?"

"Mi casa es su casa, Bruno." Alejandro said with a smile. Bruno grinned.

"Awesome, man! You're not as bad as the shows make you seem sometimes." Alejandro suppressed the urge to scowl and kept up his smile.

"I'm glad someone finally sees it! They like to edit me to be some villain but I'm not that bad! I just play the game, that's all."

"Hey I hear you, man, totally."

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Alejandro** – Bruno seems easy enough to play. Might be a smart alliance partner down the line.

 **Bruno -** *shrugs* Yeah I trust Alejandro about as far as I can throw him. But you know, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, you know?

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Their conversation was interrupted by Owen barreling through the door. "WOO HOO! Alright Beavers! Awesome!" Josiah raced in behind Owen, cartwheeling and backflipping onto a bunk.

"Damn right it's awesome!" Josiah cheered, relaxing in the bunk. "This is gonna be an awesome party!"

"You get me!" Owen grinned, pulling Josiah into a tight hug. "I feel awesome about this!"

"Right on, man!" Bruno grinned. "No Salmon can stop us now!"

 **BEAVER CABIN – GIRLS SIDE**

Shae hummed to herself as she unpacked her copious amounts of medical supplies, setting up a small medical station in the Beaver cabin. Joy rolled her eyes as she walked past her to an open bunk. "What's with the medical junk? It's not like any of this matters. Injury is inevitable." Shae hesitated before smiling and turning to Joy.

"I don't think "inevitable" is the right word," Shae retorted quietly. "I mean sure Chris is a bit sadistic but I have faith that it'll be okay!"

"Such naivete will be your downfall," Joy lamented as she unpacked her bags. Zoey playfully hip-bumped Shae as she climbed up on the bunk above Shae.

"Don't mind her, she'll come around," Zoey chirped. "Trust me, this always seems crazy at first but it gets a lot better. But for real though, that's a lot of medicine." Shae blushed.

"Sorry… I want to be a nurse in the future, and with this show I figured it could be good practice!" Shae giggled nervously.

"Don't they have a medical team here?" Ruby asked from her bunk.

"Uh… kinda?" Zoey replied, seemingly trying to convince herself as much as Ruby. "They have a tent, a rusty first aid kit, and Chef in a nurse's outfit… it's not pretty but I guess that's technically medical." The girls collectively shuddered at the mental image.

 **FLAGPOLE OUTSIDE CABINS**

A warning klaxon sounded throughout the camp moments later, prompting the 24 campers to run out of the cabins. "Time's up, campers!" Chris's voice echoed from the speakers atop the flagpole. "Time for your next challenge! Get changed into your swimwear and meet me at the top of the hill in five!"

"The top of the hill?" Sky asked.

"Our swimwear?" Hudson asked.

"Yeah… did I stutter?" Chris asked via intercom. "Time is wasting, campers." Chris's voice faded as they all looked at each other nervously.

"You think it's gonna be like before?" Owen asked, knees shaking. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"After all this show has put us through, this is nothing if it is." Duncan disappeared into the cabin to get changed.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked Owen. Mary and Paul walked up behind her.

"You don't think it's gonna be dangerous, do you?" Paul asked nervously, glancing at his twin sister.

"I hope it is!" Mary cheered. "Come on, Paul, live a little!"

"Oh trust me," Owen urged. "You don't want to go through what we went through."

"What did you go through?" Sophie asked nervously.

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER – TOP OF THE CLIFF**

All twenty-four campers were gathered at the edge of a cliff overlooking shark-infested waters, with a proud looking Chris standing before them. "Good timing, campers!" Chris greeted with an evil grin. "Since this is a celebration of Total Drama, I figured I'd tweak the first ever TDI challenge. Who's up for cliffdiving into a sea full of hungry sharks?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: And here we have it! Total Drama Legacy has begun! Sorry to cut the first "episode" in half but the introductions alone were five pages in Word, so I'm gonna get into the first challenge, first bit of drama, and first elimination ceremony in the next chapter. Congratulations to everyone who got in and to everyone who didn't I apologize. There were a lot of great applicants, so if you didn't get in it's not because I didn't like your character. To those who did get in, if you have any issues with the way I've portrayed your characters please let me know in a PM. But for anything else if you liked it, leave a favorite and a review. Positive or constructive criticism? Leave it in a review** **Thank you all for reading, thank you again for the submissions, and stick around to see how I can warp the original shark-diving challenge in the next exciting chapter of Total Drama Legacy. Also forgive me if your character spoke very little or not at all, it's difficult to fit everyone into one introduction chapter. I promise everyone will get their spotlight in turn. Scouts honor!**

 ***- I know Zoey isn't technically the "canon" winner of Total Drama All-Stars and that Mike won in the original release of the show, but I personally like Zoey a little bit better, and I feel that there's not much I can do with Mike following the arc with his personalities and Mal coming to an end in All-Stars. That and if I just went with the "canon" winners there would be five guys and one girl, so figured why not?**


	4. The New Wawanakwa Part 2

**EPISODE 2: THE NEW WAWANAKWA PART 2**

The camera opens right where we left off. All twenty-four campers were gathered at the edge of a cliff overlooking shark-infested waters, with a proud looking Chris standing before them. "Good timing, campers!" Chris greeted with an evil grin. "Since this is a celebration of Total Drama, I figured I'd tweak the first ever TDI challenge. Who's up for cliff diving into a sea full of hungry sharks?"

"Sharks? You have to be joking!" Sophie shrieked, clad in a blue one-piece. Lain, standing right beside Sophie in a modest blue and white striped bikini, simply stood frozen in absolute terror. Chris grinned.

"Would it truly be Total Drama if I didn't throw people into shark-infested waters on the first day?" He said with a grin. "Although if it makes you feel any better, it's the easy part of the challenge."

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Steve:** I'm starting to think that Chris has some serious issues

 **Mary:** AWESOME! I've always wanted to swim with sharks, but my egghead brother would never let me. "Oh, it's so dangerous!" Yeah, that's kind of the point.

 **Ruby:** Well… at least gargling with salt water is good for a strained singing voice…

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Ready to hear what you'll be doing?" Chris asked with a sadistic grin. Hearing the scared and annoyed groans from the campers, he laughed and crossed his arms. "Music to my ears. Now, before we start I'm sure you want to know what you're playing for. The winning team will be receiving immunity from elimination, as well as a special gourmet meal cooked by Chef Hatchet's new sous chef, whereas the losers will receive Chef Hatchet's slop of the day." All contestants began murmuring amongst each other.

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Owen:** FOOOOOOOOOD!

 **Duncan:** I've had Chef's food, and I don't care how bad this new chef is, they can't possibly be worse than Chef.

 **Josiah:** Like my mom always said, food is the best motivator.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"Now, onto your first challenge. Much like the first season, each team will take their turn diving off the cliff into the water. Around the neck of the sharks are dog tags, each set with a combination of numbers on it. Each combination corresponds to the lock on one of the numerous treasure chests on the beach. You'll grab a dog tag from a shark, make it to the beach, and unlock your chest. Inside the chests will be your teams tools for part two of the challenge. If you don't feel like fighting a shark for a dog tag, there are additional dog tags at the bottom of the sea, and if you don't feel like diving you can take the chicken stairs down to the beach, where you can pick up a set of dog tags. However, the higher the risk equals the higher reward."

"Um, excuse me, Chris McLean?" Tsuki asked quietly, clad in a black lace bikini.

"Just call me Chris, and SPEAK UP!" Chris barked. She backed up a step, then steeled herself and continued.

"Sorry, sir… but how did you get a dog tag on a shark?"

"Oh, that's easy. We have a lot of interns," he laughed. "Now, who wants to go first? Let's get the Battlin' Beavers up first." Alejandro stepped up and flashed a grin at his team.

"Not to worry, amigos, I've done this many times on this show. There's nothing to be afraid of." And with that, he leapt from the cliff and dove straight into the water below. When he popped his head out of the water, a shark began circling him and moved to devour him. "My, what incredible teeth! Where did you get them done? I want to see your dentist!" The shark froze in his tracks and blushed, allowing Alejandro to casually remove the dog tags and swim to shore. At the top of the cliff, Chris furrowed his brow.

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Chris:** Would it kill him to not be so charming!?

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

The next to approach the cliff's edge was Ruby, wearing a red and pink bikini. She took a deep gulp of air and ran her fingers through her pink and yellow ponytails. "Well… no avoiding it, is there loves?" After taking a deep breath to compose herself, she raced toward the edge and vaulted off. "ALLONS-Y!" She backflipped through the air as she sailed towards the water, before unfolding her body and diving into the water. After the initial rush cleared, she opened her eyes in the water to see a shark swimming towards her. Her eyes shot open as she dodged the oncoming shark, quickly grabbing the dog tag and swimming for the beach as soon as she could. The next to leap was Josiah, who barreled off the ledge and plummeted toward the water with a deafening "WOOOOHOOOOO!" He plunged into the water, swam around the sharks, and grabbed a dog tag from the ocean floor before hitting the beach. Joy, wearing a pink bikini, simply rolled her eyes and walked toward the cliff's edge.

"Whatever. Doesn't matter anyway." She turned around and just let herself fall backwards off the cliff, plunging into the water. The sharks began circling her but, when they saw that she had no reaction whatsoever, got bored and left. She grabbed a key off the ocean floor and calmly swam ashore. Lucy, wearing a black and white striped bikini, smiled at her remaining teammates.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's not that bad!" She chirped cheerily. She jumped into the water and when a shark swam for her, she smiled and began stroking the shark's head. Her teammates on the beach couldn't see what happened after she sank beneath the water and they were shocked when the girl rose out of the water, riding a shark with dog tags in hand.

"Bloody hell… how'd you pull that off, love?" Ruby asked with a grin. Lucy smiled sweetly and stroked the shark's head before he retreated into the water.

"Aw they're not bad, they're just big misunderstood fishies," Lucy replied with a giggle. At the top of the cliff, Bruno cautiously peered over the edge of the cliff.

"You okay?" Zoey asked him, walking up beside him. Bruno laughed and ran a hair through his spiky black hair.

"Totally! Who doesn't love sharks?" He said with a winning grin and a nervous chuckle. Zoey smiled softly.

"It's not as bad as it looks. The sharks are pretty easy to dodge and hitting the water doesn't hurt THAT much." Zoey smiled warmly. "You'll be fine, trust me."

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Bruno:** Okay so swimming with sharks isn't ideal. I mean, usually swimming with the sharks ends in sleeping with the fishes, am I right? So yeah, I'm kinda nervous but I can't let her know that. Besides, I can handle this. Just gotta stay right in the middle of the road.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Zoey smiled warmly before diving into the water, dodging the sharks and grabbing a key off the bottom of the ocean. Bruno flashed a winning grin before following right behind her, swimming in her wake and grabbing a key off the floor just as she had. Tsuki peered over the cliff at the sharks below, her lithe body trembling.

"You good?" Chris asked her. She shook her head, her voice barely audible. "Tsuki… you have got. To. Speak. UP!" Shae stepped up beside Tsuki, leaning her head down so Tsuki could speak into her ear.

"She said she can't jump, she's too scared…" Shae translated. "…also, she's sorry for the volume of her voice, she gets quiet when she's stressed…"

"No worries, Tsuki… Just take the Loser Stairs down the mountain and collect your key from the Baby Box at the bottom." Tsuki hung her head and began walking away, trying to suppress a cough. Shae noticed this and quickly scanned the two teams.

"I think I'm going to take the stairs too, Chris… I think our team can handle it."

"Whatever dude, you know the drill."

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Shae:** I felt so bad for Tsuki, I mean Chris didn't have to come on so strong. Besides, that cough didn't sound great. Maybe I should take a look.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

As they descended the stairs, Shae walked beside Tsuki. "Are you okay?"

"Oh um… yeah, fine… I'm used to people getting mad about my voice…" Tsuki coughed again. "Sorry…"

"Getting sick?" Shae asked, digging through the medical bag she kept with her. "I might have some cough syrup in my bag if you'd like." Tsuki gave a soft smile.

"No, it's fine, just another thing I'm used to… you didn't have to walk down with me though."

"Don't worry, I wanted to," Shae said with a smile. "Besides, it's not in my nature to let people walk alone." Back at the top of the mountain, only three Beavers remained who hadn't jumped. Hudson gulped nervously as he stepped toward the edge.

"Chris can't be serious… does he seriously expect us to jump into a shark pool?" Hudson asked incredulously. Reuben patted him on the back as he stepped up beside him.

"I guess so… My advice would be to swim fast, keep moving, friend." Reuben smiled and whipped off his shirt before diving off the cliff and into the water, swiftly nabbing a key from the floor and reaching safety. Hudson nervously backed up and backed right up into Owen, who had just finished putting his floaties on.

"Owen, you've done this before…" Hudson asked quietly. "Is it as bad as it looks?" Owen laughed and hugged Hudson tight with one arm, knocking the wind out of him.

"Nah it's all good! Except for the sharks… and the height… and the water…"

"I'm gonna frickin die…" Hudson wheezed. Then Owen began barreling toward the end of the cliff. "Wait wait wait Owen let me go OWEN!" Owen leapt off the edge and began belly-flopping towards the water. "OHHHH CRAAAAAAP!" Both screamed just before Owen hit the water. The resulting splash had sent one shark careening out of the water and onto the sand.

"Oops… sorry shark," Owen laughed as he bashfully walked out of the water and plucked the dog tags from his neck. He and Josiah grabbed the shark's tail and threw him back towards the water, narrowly avoiding Hudson as he trudged out of the water with a pair of dog tags off the ocean floor.

"Alright, the Battlin' Beavers have completed step one of the challenge! Slammin' Salmon, you're up!" Chris declared. "Looks like we've got six sharks, four from the sea floor, and two chickens. That's the goal to beat!" Duncan rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"You couldn't think of anything new? Sharks are nothing now," Duncan quipped with a grin. "Later, losers." Duncan dove off the cliff and once in the water intimidated a shark into surrendering the tags. Mary began racing toward the edge next, despite Paul grabbing her arm.

"Mary, are you crazy? Those sharks will kill you!" Paul urged. Mary rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, egghead, what could go wrong?" She said with an energetic cackle. She leapt off the edge, causing Paul to tumble over the edge with her.

"EVERYTHIIIIING!" Paul yelled as they fell into the waters below. Mary eagerly dodged a shark to grab his tags as Paul skirted the area and grabbed a set off the sea floor. As they walked out of the water, Paul regained his composure and glared at his sister. "Please… don't do that… again…" Roxy cracked her knuckles as she prepared to jump off the cliff.

"Ya ready to do this, lads?" She asked with a grin. Seeing a few of her teammates shake their heads, she rolled her eyes. "Ah come on, what's heaven if you've never glimpsed hell?" With that she leapt into the water and after a brief wrestling match with a shark, came out victorious. Froth peered over the edge and saw the sharks circling and shook his head.

"I cannot do it, Counselor Chris. Those sharks are silver! That means they're made of mercury! I will die!" Froth pleaded with him. Chris froze for a second.

"Uh… okay… whatever you say crazy dude, just take the stairs."

"Thank you, Counselor Chris!" Froth gave him a hug before racing down the steps.

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Froth:** I don't like silver… mercury is silver and mercury hurts people, so everything silver hurts people…

 **Steve:** Yeah Froth is a bit out there… but he's endearing.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Steve sighed and stretched a bit before heading towards the ledge. "Diving into a sea full of deadly sharks… still not as bad as Brooklyn at night…" He leapt off and dove straight towards the water, his small size making it easy to dodge the sharks and steal a set of their tags. The next to jump was Cameron, who fell towards the water screaming. The small nerd zipped around the sharks to grab a set of floor tags and dash to the beach, where Steve helped him get away from the sharks. Isabella peered over the cliff and shook her head.

"No, there is no way. I do not do heights," She stated defiantly, planting her ground. Sky walked up behind her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Isabella, you don't have to!" Unfortunately for Isabella, the aspiring Olympian stumbled as she reached Isabella so the comforting hand on her shoulder ended up shoving her off the cliff.

"WHYYYYY!?" Isabella cried as she fell. Sky gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Sky dove off the cliff after Isabella and helped her out of the water, making sure to steal a shark's dog tags in the process as Isabella grabbed a set off the sea floor. They left the water to see Duncan on the ground laughing.

"Holy shit, that was amazing!" Duncan laughed. "I can't believe you shoved her off!" Isabella scowled at him and walked away as Sky walked behind, apologizing profusely. At the top of the mountain, Sophie and Lain huddled together nervously as Gabriel sighed.

"Don't worry, just get it over with and you'll be fine. They wouldn't make us do something that would actually kill us, right?" Gabriel encouraged before he leapt off the cliff

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Chris:** Legally no. Legally.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

As Gabriel left the water, shark's tags in hand, Sophie stepped back from the ledge. "I'm sorry Lain… I can't do it…" The young girl walked towards the stairs past the petrified Lain. "But you can do it… I know you can." Sophie hid a blush and began down the stairs.

"You kinda have to," Chris reminded Lain. "If you can steal a shark's tags, you'll give your team the advantage in the next part of the challenge. If you don't, you'll lose this half of the challenge for your team." Lain took a peek at the waters below and tried taking slower breaths.

"...I know I've let you down, I've been a fool to myself. I thought that I could live for no one else..." she sung quietly to herself, causing Chris to raise an eyebrow.

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Lain:** Okay I know it seems weird but it's a coping mechanism I developed when I was young. It's my favorite song, "Come Sweet Death". I sing it when I get overwhelmed or scared."

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

After quietly humming a few more verses, Lain shut her eyes shut and leapt into the air, screaming as she fell into the water. She saw the sharks coming for her and she scrambled for safety, narrowly grabbing a set of tags off a shark and hauling ass for the beach. "It looks like the Slammin' Salmon win the first part of the challenge!" Chris declared as he floated down from the mountain top with his jetpack. "Alright campers, go find your chests and get your loot." Chris flew away as the campers began opening the crates. Inside every chest was some form of seafood. Those who stole the tags off of the sharks got large fish, the ones who stole the tags off the sea floor got smaller fish, and the ones who chickened out got tiny fish and crustaceans.

"Fish? Ugh!" Isabella cried, pulling out a small seabass.

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do with these?" Sophie asked, pulling out two small pufferfish. Chris began laughing.

"Oh, that's a fun answer, campers. You'll need them for… THE SUPER SUSHI SUMO SMACKDOWN!" He declared as they reached a large floating platform at the other end of the island.

"And we needed to walk all the way here to finish your sentence because?" Duncan asked.

"It's called dramatic timing," Chris snarked. "Now let me explain the rules. You'll all go up in randomized pairs and your goal is to use ONLY the tools from your chests to knock your opponents into the water, which is filled with-"

"Let me guess, sharks?" Joy deadpanned.

"Of course not!" Chris retorted. "The sharks didn't get along well with the electric eels, jellyfish, and piranhas."

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Duncan:** This is why I shouldn't tempt fate.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

"If you successfully knock your opponent into the drink, you score your team a point. The first team to successfully score five points wins. The winning team will win the gourmet meal and immunity from the vote. The loser will be stuck with Chef Hatchet's cooking and will win the honor of being the first to send someone home at tonight's inaugural Legacy Campfire Ceremony, where the loser will be sent home and can never come back. EVER. Now Battlin' Beavers, you will be competing with the tools you pulled from your crates. Slammin' Salmon, since you won the first part I said you'd have an advantage, and I'm a man of my word. You may switch who has which fish for each fight after I declare the pairings, but each one can still only be used once. Any questions?" Almost every hand went up. "Awesome! Let's get things started!" Chris spun two huge wheels next to the small platform to determine the first match-up. "Alright looks like first up we have… Ruby vs Sky!" The two took the platform, Ruby wielding a large mackerel and Sky wielding a huge swordfish.

"Go Ruby!" Josiah cheered from the shoreline.

"Kick his butt, Sky!" Mary called from her spot on the beach. The competitors circled each other on the small platform, Ruby holding her mackerel like a broadsword and Sky wielding her swordfish like a rapier.

"No hard feelings, mate," Ruby said with a smile. "Just business as usual." She takes a few swings at Sky, who ducks and dodges out of the way.

"Oh, don't worry, I get it," Sky laughed as she took a few jabs at Ruby, pushing her back towards the edge. Ruby retaliated with a few more futile swings but eventually her desire to avoid the stabbing point of Sky's swordfish proved stronger than her aim, and she fell backwards into the water to avoid getting hit.

 **BEAVERS – 0 SALMON – 1. NEXT ROUND: JOSIAH VS ROXY**

Josiah bounced into the ring, swinging his small squid around by the tentacles like a flail. "Eat calamari, villain!" Roxy cackled and dashed at him with her trout, keeping him dodging. Thankfully Josiah was a nimble man and bested Roxy by performing a one-handed handspring over her and slapping her in the back with the squid, sending her tumbling into the water.

 **BEAVERS – 1 SALMON – 1. NEXT ROUND: PAUL VS LUCY**

Paul sighed as he trudged into the ring, trying to get a grip on the eel he had pulled from the chest. Lucy, nervous and unwilling to truly hurt anyone, nervously stepped into the ring with her little goldfish. Paul tried to swing his slippery weapon at her, and she yelped and began dodging. She started running around Paul, slapping him in the face with the tiny fish over and over again. She didn't want to hurt him but she had to laugh from the absurdity of the sitation "Sorry! Sorry!" She laughed as she ran around him, until eventually he got annoyed and just jumped off the platform to escape the goldfish slaps.

 **BEAVERS – 2 SALMON – 1. NEXT ROUND: TSUKI VS MARY**

Tsuki stepped into the ring, holding up the minnow she had gotten. "Really? A minnow?" Tsuki shouted at Chris, which came out at normal volume. Chris laughed.

"Hey you chickened out, not me. Good job failing your team by the way," Chris mocked. Tsuki sighed and steeled herself as best she could for the fight against Mary, who was holding a giant catfish. Tsuki dodged the first few swings and threw her minnow at Mary's face, which harmlessly bounced off. Mary grinned evilly at her before knocking her clear into the water.

"Tsuki!" Shae pulled her out of the water and began nursing her jellyfish stings, as she had been doing with all other competitors.

 **BEAVERS – 2 SALMON – 2. NEXT ROUND: REUBEN VS SOPHIE**

Sophie stepped into the ring, holding a small frog. "Is this even sushi?" Chris shrugged.

"Eh the French eat it." Sophie sighed as Reuben entered the arena, holding a huge hammerhead shark. Sophie nervously held the frog out as Reuben hesitated.

"Just swing! This'll be easy!" Josiah called.

"Yeah just get it over with. It's not like any of this matters," Joy deadpanned. Reuben tried to raise his weapon to strike but after a few more moments of hesitation, he sighed.

"I'm so sorry, friends, I can't do it," he said. "I can't bring myself to hurt her."

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Bruno:** Excuse me?

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Reuben jumped into the water and walked to shore, where Alejandro greeted him. "Don't worry, amigo. It's understandable, don't beat yourself up."

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Alejandro:** *censored swearing in Spanish*

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **BEAVERS – 2 SALMON – 3. NEXT ROUND: OWEN VS FROTH**

Froth stepped onto the platform without a weapon and was greeted by Owen, holding the shark he had blown out of the water earlier. "Froth! Where's your weapon, friend?" Gabriel called.

"What weapon? This is tag!" Froth said cheerily, running around the platform to avoid Owen's swings.

"Sorry about this, dude," Owen said as he swung the mighty fish at the lithe young man. Froth kept running and running until Owen began to tire out. Owen gave one more swing before giving out due to exhaustion, falling into the water with the momentum of his swing.

"Oh, come on does that count?" Hudson called. "He didn't use one of the fish from the chests!" Chris laughed.

"He didn't use anything that wasn't from the chests, so I'll allow it. Point, Salmon!"

 **BEAVERS – 2 SALMON – 4. NEXT ROUND: ALEJANDRO VS STEVE**

Steve looked around at the array of fish left to choose from. Alejandro had stepped onto the ring with a large grouper to be used as a sword. Steve grinned and grabbed the two pufferfish that Sophie had pulled from her chest, choosing to forgo the giant eel he had pulled from his own chest.

"You're choosing the pufferfish?" Duncan asked. "You actually chose to downgrade?" Steve grinned and slipped the pufferfish on his hands like boxing gloves.

"Trust me, I work better this way." Steve jumped into the ring and stared down Alejandro. The villain grinned and began swinging the eel wildly. Steve began ducking and weaving around the strikes, closing the distance and delivering a few body blows. Alejandro snarled and swept Steve's legs out from underneath him, before bringing the eel down for a final strike. Steve rolled out of the way and knocked Alejandro clear out of the ring with an uppercut. Steve hopped back onto the shore to the sound of his team's cheers. Even Duncan seemed to be impressed.

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Duncan:** Alright I'll give him props; little dude can fight.

 **Alejandro:** *censored swearing in Spanish*

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **BEAVERS – 2 SALMON – 5**

The Salmon began cheering and celebrating as Shae tended to Alejandro's wounds. Chris grinned. "Congratulations, Slammin' Salmon! You've won the first challenge! Tonight, you'll report to the mess hall, where our newest chef will pamper you with whatever food you could imagine. Go get changed and go get some grub!" The Salmon all raced off, leaving the Beavers collapsed on the beach. "Not gonna lie guys, didn't see that one coming. You're slacking, Al." Alejandro silently seethed at that remark, unintentionally scaring Shae when she detected a sudden spike in his blood pressure. "Looks like I'll be seeing you guys for a campfire tonight. Make your decisions on who's getting a nice hot boot tonight." The Beavers all got up slowly and trudged back to the cabins to get changed.

 **MESS HALL**

The Salmon walked into the mess hall to see half the room decorated to the nines, with the tables loaded up with every succulent dish you could think of. Sides, entrees, desserts, appetizers, you name it. The Salmon froze in awe as the new sous chef stepped out of the kitchen, adjusting his frilly pink apron. Duncan's jaw hit the ground when he saw the new chef.

"What the- DJ!? What are you doing here?" Duncan high-fived DJ when he walked over.

"Duncan! My man, how you been?"

"Eh, prison. You know the deal. What are you doing working here?" Duncan asked. DJ shrugged.

"Chef asked me to give him cooking lesso-" DJ then screamed as a hatchet flew out of nowhere and lodged itself in the wall right beside his head. "I mean… it almost pays minimum wage…"

"Well either way this food looks amazing!" Mary shouted excitedly, tearing into a giant turkey leg. Isabella grinned, sitting down beside Mary.

"Yeah, these challenges suck so far but if this is the perk of winning, I could get used to this!" The Salmon began tearing into their endless supply of food as the Beavers trudged in, mouths watering at the sight of the spread. Duncan grinned at Alejandro as the Beavers walked by and lined up on the other side of the mess hall, where Chef Hatchet was waiting with a giant rusty pot.

"Line up, meatbags!" Chef barked. "Tonight's menu is Sloppy Hatchets!" On each tray, he placed a gray bun and filled the bun with blue meat-like substance.

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Ruby:** Well at least I'll keep my rock star figure…

 **Owen:** Is it bad that I missed Chef's weird food?

 **Roxy:** *pops entire 20 oz. T-bone steak into her mouth and spits out clean bone*

 **Josiah:** I hope this isn't too high in sugar…

 **Joy:** Mine winked at me.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Bruno sat down beside Alejandro, who was grumpily poking at his still-moving sandwich. "So, Alejandro, who are you thinking of for tonight?" Alejandro sighed.

"Well my first thought would be Shae because of how she willingly took the loser stairs just to help Tsuki, but then again Reuben did willingly blow the challenge." Bruno nodded in agreement as he attempted to bite the rubber bread. "However, Reuben seems like an athletic guy, so we may want to keep him around."

"Yeah, but Shae has that nurse thing going on. You've seen this show, we'll need a real medic," Bruno pointed out. "The real problem is gonna be getting everyone to move against Reuben and not against you."

"Por que?"

"You're one of the most notorious villains in Total Drama," Joy deadpanned as she joined them. "You're gonna be seen as a target." Alejandro paused, tapping his fork against his chin.

"This advice is remarkable, friends," he said, a grin forming. "I might even sense the beginning of an alliance."

"Whatever," Joy remarked as she stabbed her sandwich with a knife to keep it from escaping. Bruno grinned and hugged the other two.

"This is gonna be awesome!" He cheered. Meanwhile, Shae sighed heavily as she, Zoey, and Tsuki sat down with their meals.

"What's wrong, Shae?" Tsuki asked quietly.

"I can't help but feel like I'm on the chopping block," she murmured.

"Why? Because you took the fear path? That would make me going up too. Especially because I lost one of the fights."

"But that wasn't your fault," Zoey mentioned. "At least you tried."

"You've played this game before, Zoey," Shae started. "Who would you vote off?"

"Honestly?" Zoey thought for a moment. "I think we should go for Alejandro. Cut off the head before the snake bites."

"That's smart!" Tsuki said with a smile. "But how do we get the others to vote for him?"

"Leave that to me," Zoey smiled. Lucy popped down right next to them, smiling.

"Hey guys! What are we talking about?" She asked happily. Zoey leaned in and whispered the plan to Lucy, who grinned and nodded. Meanwhile, Ruby was walking to the table as Bruno intercepted her.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be the lead singer of The Fairy Fist, would you?" He asked gently. She stopped in her tracks, blushing slightly.

"You've heard of us?" She asked, surprised. Bruno grinned.

"Oh yeah I listen to your music while warming up for open mic spots," Bruno grin.

"You're a performer too?"

"Yes, a comedian." Ruby giggled.

"You should invite me to a show sometime."

"Only if you invite me to yours." The two giggled, before Bruno got serious. "Between performers, I have to let you know. Reuben sees you as a threat so he's trying to get people to vote for you tonight."

"Wait, seriously?" Ruby asked. Bruno held a finger to her lips to keep her quiet.

"Yes, but just keep it between us. We can't let anyone know we know his plan. The goal is to vote for him tonight." Ruby seemed a bit skeptical, but Bruno just smiled and she burst into giggles.

"Okay…" She giggled. While this happened, Alejandro walked to where Josiah, Hudson and Owen were chatting happily.

"Hola, amigos!" He greeted. "So, have we come to a consensus about the vote tonight?"

"Not yet, Al," Owen admitted. "We don't know who to choose." Alejandro sat down beside Josiah and shrugged.

"I know, it's so hard to choose. The girl who was too terrified to jump, the girl who had too pure and vulnerable a heart to let her friend go alone, or the guy who literally blew a challenge because he didn't want to fight?" Alejandro explained. The three were quiet.

"Wow… well when you put it like that…" Hudson murmured.

"Yeah that does kinda spell it out…" Josiah replied. Alejandro smiled and stood to return to his table.

"Do with that information what you will, I know you will do the right thing." Alejandro returned to his seat as Shae walked over to Reuben.

"Hey! Reuben!" Zoey chirped as she joined him at the table. He smiled warmly at her.

"Hello, Zoey. Enjoying your dinner so far?" He asked cheerily. Shae laughed nervously.

"I'm still not sure it's food… but the reason I came over is to talk about the vote. We're planning on voting out Alejandro tonight."

"Why Alejandro?" Reuben asked as he prodded his sandwich. "I mean I know he's a villain but he didn't do anything bad today…"

"That's exactly it. You and Zoey are most on the chopping block and no doubt Alejandro noticed, so we need to take him out before he can take you out." Zoey laid a hand on his shoulder. "If you both wanna see the next vote, we need to take out Alejandro." Reuben nodded silently in agreement, mulling it all over in his head. As Zoey moved to talk to Owen, Josiah, and Hudson.

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Reuben:** I know I messed up today but I don't deserve to go home today. I mean, yeah, I have a moral code, is that so wrong?

 **Zoey:** I don't like being sneaky like this, but Alejandro has to go. He's a liability.

 **Hudson:** I mean… yeah Shae willingly didn't jump but Reuben willingly didn't fight… but Alejandro isn't a nice dude…

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

 **EVENING – CAMPFIRE CEREMONY**

The Battlin' Beavers took their place before the campfire as the Slammin' Salmon gathered at the Peanut Gallery, which Chris had built so they could observe the ceremony. Chris stepped out before them and grinned. "Welcome campers! I see the Salmon enjoyed their meals and are ready to watch this all go down. Okay Salmon, here's what we're gonna do. One by one you're gonna go into the Confessional Outhouse to cast your vote. In there, you'll see headshots of each camper and you're gonna take the headshot of the camper you want gone and rip it in half. Once everyone's cast their vote, I'll hand out the marshmallows." As Chris spoke, Alejandro smiled at Shae and Reuben, Bruno winked at Ruby, Shae shared a knowing look with Tsuki, Reuben, Lucy, and Zoey, and Hudson and Josiah gave each other a nervous glance. "Owen, you start off the vote."

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Owen:** I like both Shae and Reuben, but Al did make a good point…

 **Alejandro:** *rips Reuben's headshot in half* Adios.

 **Hudson:** I mean… Reuben's a good competitor, but Shae's less competition…

 **Zoey:** We can't trust Alejandro one bit

 **Ruby:** I can't believe he'd be going for me first! I didn't even do anything wrong! *tears apart Reuben's headshot*

 **Josiah:** *nervously glances between Reuben, Alejandro, and Shae's headshots*

 **Tsuki:** *slowly tears Alejandro's picture in half* Sorry… actually, no I'm not.

 **Lucy:** *cheerily rips Alejandro's picture* Bye bye, meanie!

 **Joy:** *silently shreds Reuben's photo*

 **Bruno:** *grins and shreds headshot* And the first victim falls.

 **Reuben:** I know he's a good competitor and an asset to our team but we can't trust him, and tonight it's him or me

 **Shae:** No snakes allowed.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chris set a plate loaded with eleven marshmallows down before the campers. "Campers, these are marshmallows. These marshmallows represent life on this island. Whoever receives a marshmallow will be safe tonight. The camper that does not will be eliminated from the game, will be forced to walk the Dock of Shame, and will be taking the Flush of Shame."

"No original ideas, huh?" Steve joked from the peanut gallery.

"I had original ideas!" Chris snapped. "I just like this one better. Also rebuilding an island costs a lot of money, and the only way to build a new shame device would be to cut my salary. So, if we're done interrupting, I'll hand out the marshmallows." Chris cleared his throat. "Okay, Beavers. Tsuki and Shae, you both are on the chopping block for not jumping during the challenge. Reuben, you're on the chopping block for outright refusing to compete. Seriously, not cool bro. And Alejandro, you're on the chopping block for… well, for being Alejandro." Alejandro snarled quietly as Shae stifled a giggle. "Okay, when I call your name I'll throw you a marshmallow. I've got one for Owen, one for Ruby, one for Hudson, one for Lucy, one for Joy, one for Josiah, one for Bruno, and one for Zoey." Now three marshmallows remained. Tsuki and Shae smiled at one another while Alejandro leered at a nervous Reuben. "One for Tsuki… and one for Shae." Tsuki and Shae grinned as Chris threw them their marshmallows. "One marshmallow left… who's it gonna be?" Reuben steeled himself, confident in the team's ability to take down Alejandro, who seemed the picture of confidence. "The first camper to leave New Wawanakwa… is… Reuben," Chris declared as he tossed the final marshmallow to Alejandro, much to the shock of most of the Salmon. Reuben's jaw fell open.

"What? I'm seriously getting voted out first? But I'm such a strong competitor!" He spat out, confused.

"Perhaps you should have competed then," Alejandro remarked with a grin, popping the marshmallow into his mouth.

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Cameron:** Alejandro strikes again.

 **Shae:** But… but how? I thought we had everyone in agreement!

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Chef threw Reuben into the massive toilet at the end of the docks as Chris grinned. "Any final words, Reuben?"

"Well, uh…" Reuben declared. "It was fun while it lasted… you guys can do this, I know you can. Just do not trust Alejandro." And with that, Chris flushed Reuben down the Flush of Shame and made him the first camper eliminated.

"Well now that that's over, let's end this with seeing who from the Slammin' Salmon wants to volunteer for a special reward!" Chris declared happily. Duncan grinned, patting Steve on the back.

"Hey bro, after the way you trounced Alejandro you deserve it."

"You think?" Steve asked. His teammates nodded. Chris grinned.

"Alright then, Steve! Have fun on Boney Island alone tonight!" Steve's eyes shot open in shock as the other Salmon gasped and Chef Hatchet grabbed Steve, threw him into a boat, and set sail for Boney Island.

 **CONFESSIONAL**

 **Duncan:** Was I seriously the only one who saw that coming? *laughs*

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

As the two teams began trudging back to their cabins, Chris walked onto the dock to make his final address. "Well that sure was something, wasn't it? A blindside in the opening episode. Should be a fun season, hehehe. The Beavers look a bit divided, will they be able to recover? Will Alejandro ever get what's coming to him? Will the Salmon remain on top? Will flushing people down a giant toilet ever stop being funny to me? Find out when we return next time on Total… Drama… LEGACY!"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay this is easily the longest single chapter I've ever written. Hope everybody liked it! Sorry this took a few days longer than anticipated, but I'm dealing with some very bad family health issues so my plan went from my initial chapter every two-three days plan to now a chapter every week. I ask you be patient with me, and if things in my personal life every become so much that I have to put this on hiatus, you'll know. Just like last time if I didn't give your character a lot of screen time I apologize, I'm doing my best to give everyone their moment and in time everyone will be shown off, but 24 characters is a lot to juggle. As always if you have any concerns or problems with a character you submitted and how I portrayed them hit me up with a private message, just a reminder that this is just a game so let's not be upset or angry if/when our characters get voted off, and as always, I hope you enjoyed reading it, I hope you're enjoying yourselves so far, and if you are feel free to leave a like and a review. And stay tuned for the next exciting, drama-filled chapter of Total Drama Legacy.**


	5. Author's Note Regarding Episode 2 Delay

To readers and those who sent their characters in;

I am so sorry that the newest update is taking so long. My mother passed away two weeks ago and it's understandably taken up a great deal of my life. I'm working on the next chapter but real life is weighing heavily on me. I ask forgiveness and patience. My goal is to get the next chapter out by August 10th, but like I said I'm dealing with family affairs and uprooting my old life and adjusting to a new normal. Again I apologize for the delay, just know I'm working on it.

Sincerely,

DarkstarHuntsman


End file.
